Ash And Alyssa Breaking Forever
by Tea1706
Summary: Ash and Alyssa breaking up *gasps* Who will take Ash's heart now ?


Announcer: Today our heroes Alyssa, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu of course. They had made a plan to set out for Pallet Town. But something is just waiting around to take Ash Ketchum out on a limb.

Alyssa: Ash, can we stop and rest. We've been walking for, what it seems like an eternity.

Ash: Sure, I'm pretty worn out myself.

Misty: [sits down on a log, out of breath] Me too.

Brock: [also sits down on the log, out of breath] Me three.

Pikachu: [plop down, tired] Pika.

After everyone sat down to rest. Alyssa asked Misty, Brock, and Pikachu to give her and Ash some alone time to talk. They agreed to leave the two lovebirds alone for awhile.

Alyssa: Ash, could I talk to you, while we're still alone for the moment ?

Ash: Uh...? Sure, Alyssa. What's up ?

Alyssa: Ash, do you still remember the first time we met ? It was on this mountain.

Ash: Of course, I had found you here, crying.

Alyssa: Yup. [sighs] Ash, I have a confession to make.

Ash: What is it ?

Alyssa: I'm-I'm I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU ASH!

Ash: [surprised] What ?! Why ?!

Alyssa: How can put this, um... I was using you.

Ash: Using me ?

Alyssa: Yes, Ash Ketchum. I cheated on you.

Ash: I thought you like me.

Alyssa: I do Ash. I really do, but I found this guy another realm who was sweet, loyal, and caring (not to mention rich and increiably fine).

Ash: [could not think of anything to say] ...

Alyssa: You are also loyal, caring, and sometimes sweet (when you want to). But, at this point in the relationship. It just won't work.

[Misty, Brock and Pikachu, pokes their heads out of the bush, talking quickly)

Brock: Whoa, that's harsh.

Misty: Yeah, I feel bad for Ash.

Pikachu: [worried tone] Pikachu.

Misty: [smirking] /Perfect/.

Despite of what happen, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu saw Ash running off, Alyssa called out.

Alyssa: Wait Ash! [shows Ash running in the distance, she wispers] Ash.

[Shows Ash running through the woods]

[Pikachu's Goodbye starts playing]

Ash: [sad] /Alyssa, was my very first love./

Artist: I close my eyes

And I can see

The day we met

Just one more moment and I knew

You're my best friend

Do anything

For you

We've gone so far

And done so much

And I feel

Like we've always been together

Right by my side

Through thick and thin

You're the part of my life

I'll always remember

[Chorus]

The time has come

It's for the best I know it

Who could've guessed that you and I

Somehow, someday

We'd have to say goodbye

Two of a kind

That's what we are

And it seemed

Like we were always winning

But as our team

Is torn apart

I wish could go

Back to the beginning

[Repeat Chorus]

The time has come

It's for the best I know it

Who could've guessed that you and I

Somehow, someway

We'll have to say goodbye

Somehow today...

...we have to say goodbye

[shows Ash still running]

Ash: /This is for the best, I guess./

[Alyssa catches up with Ash, yells]

Alyssa: Ash!

[Behind Alyssa was Brock, Misty with Pikachu on her shoulder]

Brock and Misty: [In Unison] Ash!

Pikachu: [worried] Chu, kachu Kachu pi Chuu ? [Translation: Ok, what going on here ?]

Ash: [stops to catch his breath]

Alyssa: I had to find someone Ash. Someone who will love and protect and provide for me.

Ash: [ticked off] Oh, who's this lucky guy ?

Alyssa: Well, he's tall, sexy, and tri-colored hair. Also he's a loyal 5,000 year old pharaoh, and wasn't seeing anybody, but that's beside the point. I hope your happy. Mr hero. If you would mature more, we wouldn't be in this rocky relationship.

Misty: "Welcome to my world, I have to deal with his stubborn attitude every single day".

Alyssa: "Oh, you'll get used to it. It's just something you're gonna need to work on, when the two of you get married".

Misty: [shouts] You take that back!

The sun was just about to set

Ash: So, will we see you again.

Alyssa: "Uh... Ash. That's not entirely accurate!"

Ash: I take that as a yes.

Pikachu: [teary eyed] Pi'pi Pikapi chu kachu pi-i chuuuu. [Translation: I'm going to miss you Alyssa]

Alyssa: Oh Pikachu. [sobs] I'm going to miss you too.

Brock: Take care Alyssa. Here, I cooked you some dounts.

Alyssa: Thanks Brock. I always admired your cooking. [turns to Misty] Misty, I know we didn't see eye to eye. In this case, you won.

Misty: [sweetly] huh ?

Alyssa: Admit it, you were jealous, even back when I first joined the group.

Misty: I wasn't "that" jealous. Ok, maybe I was a little jealous of you.

Alyssa: I will try to pop in every now and then, just to visit.

Misty: I will miss you. You really like the sister, I have never had.

As Alyssa was walking off into the distance. Pikachu called out.

Pikachu: [waves goodbye] Pika - Pika!

Narrator: Alyssa finally parts from our heroes. What will be her next adventure ? Time will tell, in the exciting world of Pokemon.


End file.
